Kuraiyo's Mirror
by FuyuKuroBara H
Summary: What does a girl named Nozaki Kuraiyo, and an old mirror have to do with Takasugi Shinsuke and the Kiheitai? A Gintama related fanfic. This will probably end up being kind of a weird story. XD. Rated T for later chapters.


**"Kuraiyo's Mirror****" **

Summary: What does a girl named Nozaki Kuraiyo, and an old mirror have to do with Takasugi Shinsuke and the Kiheitai? This will probably end up being a weird story. A Gintama related fanfic. Rated T

for later chapters.

NOTE: 03/3/2011 Had to make a few changes to this chapter.

**CHAPTER 1:**

She was beginning to feel that there was something unsettling about that old mirror hanging on her wall, but Nozaki Kuraiyo didn't believe in those sort of things. It had belonged to her

grandmother Nozaki Jura, and before that it had belonged to Jura's husband, Jun, who inherited it from his father, Nozaki Ito, and before that to his father Nozaki Souji. Beyond that, it was

unknown. Grandmother Jura had told her all sorts of ridiculous things about it, from believing that it was over 400 years old, to claiming that in the middle of the night sometimes she

would hear strange sounds coming from it. She said that at first it sounded like muffled voices, and eventually she heard a woman's voice softly crying and moaning. The crying instances continued and

got worse, and Jura said she had awakened one night to a horrible wailing and screaming and had seen blood on the mirror. But when she woke up the next morning the mirror was completely clean.

Jura started to think that her mirror was cursed. After all this had happened she had decided that she had had enough, and had removed it from her bedroom, and had found a place for it deep within

the attic where it could no longer disturb anyone. Kuraiyo remembered the times when she was a little girl over at Grandma's house, when she would become so interested after hearing the stories,

and would beg to go see it. She remembered the first time ever seeing it as a child and how excited she had been. Now that she was all grown up, Kuraiyo didn't believe a word of it, and whenever

she thought of the stories she would laugh and think, _Grandma Jura, ha, I'm sure you were just trying to keep us grandchildren __entertained._

Sadly, Grandmother Jura ,as well as Grandfather Jun had finally passed away, and the family and adult grandchildren had gathered together deciding how to redistribute her possessions. Kuraiyo San

remembered being there, and how it seemed no one in the family wanted anything to do with the old mirror. She had looked at it then, noticing that it was a very old, but was in very good condition.

Kuraiyo thought to herself that it could be worth a good amount, and that also she liked the style of it, because she liked gothic decorations. So, with no one else having any interest in it at all, Kuraiyo

had taken it happily without a second thought. That was how she had come to be the new owner of the infamous and strange mirror. _Well then, let's see if this thing lives up to its reputation,_ she had

said laughing to herself thinking it's all just a big joke. The other relatives had stared at her and thought that she was already a strange one in the family, so let her do what she wants. And Kuraiyo

had thought, _why does everyone think this mirror is really cursed? No one has seen any proof, only Grandma's stories. Hmm am I the only sane person in my family, or is there something more I don't know ___

___about? Either __way, what the hell, I will risk it_

_. _

When Kuraiyo had first brought the mirror home, she decided to keep it for a while before trying to sell it. She had put it right in her bedroom as if to challenge it to live up to its reputation.

It had been four weeks now that she had it, and she had never heard anything from it except a few whispering noises in the night, but that could easily be her imagination. She had never heard

anything like a woman's voice crying or seen any blood on it. But now she did have to admit that there was something unsettling about its presence, but she still did not believe that it could be cursed.

She wasn't so weak as to let something like this unnerve her. Tonight Kuraiyo was in her bedroom undressing in front of the mirror and staring at it as if to challenge it. This was something she did

every night now, and she thought nothing of it. All I ever get from it are a few faint noises at night and just a general unsettling feeling- kind of an eeriness. She laughed to herself as she changed into

her black lacy camisole and matching pants. It was getting late, and she was tired. "All right I'm going to bed. Oyasumi."

**_MORE TO COME _XD _ I am currently working on the next chapter, but its taking a while. Will update as soon as I can. Thanks.**


End file.
